Heel Turn?
by Lone Wolfette
Summary: Chris Jericho's POV on rumors and his storyline.
1. Heel Turn?

Heel Turn?

Heel Turn?  
by Lauren 

Rating: PG for language  
Disclaimer: Chris Jericho owns himself, I'm just a college student (who'd *like* to own him)  
Distribution: ff.net, my site (lauren.50g.com/y2j)  
Feedback: Sure, why not? 

Author's Note: This is from Jericho's POV. I don't know if this is how he really feels (although I'm *hoping* it is).Continuation of the fic depends on the direction the storyline goes in.

Author's Note #2: WWF.com "leaked" that a house show would include a Rock/Y2J match, which started rumors of a Jericho heel turn. Personally, I don't see that happening (you'll know why in just a moment). 

Author's Note #3: I wrote this on October 8, (2001) right after RAW. Y2J "accidentally" hit The Rock with a chair, but he had been aiming for Shane & said so later on. Rock took offense & told Jericho "why not just knock off The People's Eyebrow", & Jericho threw the first punch. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

**_WWF Magazine_**_: Have you ever given any thought to turning your back on all the Jerichoholics and joining forces with Austin and McMahon?   
**Y2J**: Definitely not…Jerichoholics are people who have the same attitude, individuality, and beliefs that I have, and that is to stand on your own, stand up for what's right, and don't take crap from anybody…Would I turn my back on the Jerichoholics and go with Austin and Vince? I would be turning my back on millions to go with two… _

**_WWF Magazine_**_: You are one of the Superstars who has been rumored to have had secret talks with Shane McMahon about joining WCW. Is there any truth to that?   
**Y2J**: No, none at all. I've already spent my time in WCW. I was there for three years. And even though there's a whole new regime there and a whole new era, I'm a WWF man now and I'd like to remain in the WWF for the rest of my career._   
-September 2001 Issue, WWF Magazine 

  
What the hell?   
When I left WCW, I was a heel, and came to the WWF as a heel. Stayed that way for about a year. Then I thought, what the hell, I'll try my hand as a face… again. And I *like* it!   
Okay, so I had to insult the boss's daughter to really get over with the rest of the fans. Well, hey, it worked, and I was rather enjoying myself humiliating her.   
It wasn't like it was real life or anything. And things began to pick up. I *beat* that assclown,… heh… Triple H, for the title. Of course, I had the belt for a damn fifteen minutes before the match got stricken from the books.   
But that's all old news. Now, Trip is out of the picture-for about two more months, anyway-and the Princess owns ECW, another place I left (and for good reasons). Along with Shane owning WCW, we now have this lovely faction called the "Alliance". What a damn joke.   
Now, there are rumors about me turning heel and probably going with the Alliance on all those little wrestling rumor websites all because I'm facing The Rock at a damn house show. God, I'm already laughing. Well, I hope Rock and I fight for that damn WCW title. It'd be nice to give the audience a decent match for a change.   
Why the hell would I turn heel and join the Alliance? There seems to be a lot of wishing thinking going on… or maybe that assclown Heyman has been sharing his Kool-Aid again.   
First, there's the Princess-you know, the filthy, dirty, disgusting, brutal, bottom-feeding, trashbag ho-who, no matter what anyone says, I don't like at all (in character, mind you). Second, I *left* both ECW and WCW, so why the hell would I want to go back? Third, I hate Heyman. Period.   
I could keep going, but those are my main reasons. Oh, yeah, I'm still going to face The Rock, but let's take a look at my matches with Mr. Thumbs, RVD. I'll give the guy credit, he got as much of a damn pop from the crowd as I did. Matter of fact, the crowd seemed down right confused about who the hell to cheer for. In facing Rock, it'll be the same thing, but he'll probably get more cheers. I've still got the Jerichoholics and no matter what, the match will still be two guys who are big crowd favorites and get a pop every time they're in front of a camera. Simple as that.   
So, tonight on RAW, I'm supposed to accidentally hit The Rock with a steel chair. Dammit, how could *that* make me turn heel? Rock's fans won't like it, but the Jerichoholics will be ecstatic that Y2J will be facing the Great One eventually. Let's face it, Rock will want some type of retribution. That's it. Whether that's really what we end up having a match over is yet to be seen.   
I'm going to turn heel and leave the WWF for the Alliance because I'm facing The Rock in (more than) one match?   
Y2J doesn't think so. 

  
End…? 


	2. Bright Future?

Bright Future?  
by Lauren 

Rating: PG (language) 

Disclaimer: I don't own Chris Jericho, wish I did, but don't. Plot is based on Y2J's current storyline, which is… um… the writers really aren't giving us alot to work with & that's the WWFE's fault, not mine. 

Please review---don't make me beg. 

Author's Note: Written after 10/11/01's SmackDown. Continuation depends on the direction the writers send Jericho. This is still in Chris's POV. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Well, Rock, looks like in ten days we'll find out if everything truly is "cool" between us.   
Hey, I don't have a problem with The Rock, although I sure wouldn't mind getting ahold of that WCW title he's got.   
The thing that really gets me is I had to beat Rob Van Dam to get this chance… okay, so RVD lost because Stone Cold Steve Assclown hit him in the head with a steel chair. He lost, but he gets an opportunity to get in on the Austin/Angle WWF title match. To steal a phrase (I guess you'd call it) from one of the Alliance's most annoying members, The Hurricane, "Whasupwidat"?! Van Dam lost, yet he gets the better end of the stick. Sounds a little unfair to me, *I* should be in that match, not him.   
But, I'm not jealous, though. Rob seems to be having some problems with Steve Assclown, so I think I'll kick back, watch the two of them kick the shit out of each other and Angle come out the winner.   
You're thinking that can't be my only reason for not being jealous, right? Good, you get cookie! Kidding. Anyway, I've "mapped out" my next couple of months and I think it looks good. I'm making some assumptions---because the writers, who more often tend to *not* listen to me, having really decided where I'm going yet---and hoping I don't make an ass of myself, when I submit this to the aforementioned writers. Let's take a look, shall we? 

  * October's No Mercy - I beat Rock for the WCW title 
  * November, Survivor Series - Return match with The Rock and I win again (or maybe it's my return match from having lost in October, either way I leave champion) 
  * December's Vengeance - By now, I figure Trip has returned and gone to the Alliance with his trashbag ho and he wants to get his hands on my WCW title, most likely because Steve Assclown still has the WWF title (damn him). Trip and I have a match and, of course, I win. 
  * January, Royal Rumble - Return match with Trip. Let's say, for some God forsaken reason, I lost to the man with the humongous schnoz. So far, Benoit is on track to be back by this time so the two of us become a tag team (again!) after this PPV. 
  * February's No Way Out - Myself and Benoit against whoever the tag champs are. And we win. 

  
Sound good to you? Sounds damn good to me. And, look, it was all done without me turning heel or going to the (laughable) Alliance.   
I wouldn't be surprised if the writers follow the rumors that hit the websites. You know, that way, every once in a while, they can come up with something *un*expected. I mean, they've got to get their ideas somewhere since nearly half of the time they don't listen to me.   
And I'm Y2J. That's just not right, but I'm not going to cry about it like a certain Rattlesnake who likes to cry, whine, bitch, and hug everyone. 

  
End…? 


End file.
